100 Theme Challenge
by MyLittleAssassin
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge for the relationship between Alex Mercer and Desmond Miles. Fluff, implied themes, and love all around! Rated T for safety. Alex/Desmond
1. 1 to 10

**100 Theme Challenge**

**ProtoCreed – Alex/Desmond**

**Themes 1-10**

#01 - Natural

When it began, Alex treaded carefully. The last thing he ever wanted to do was compromise his relationship with Desmond. He chose his words with care, only ventured as far as he was sure Desmond was comfortable with. But as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, Alex discovered that his caution was unnecessary—because nothing came more naturally than being with Desmond.

#02 - Scare

Although Desmond was reluctant to release Alex's hand and let him go on his newest mission and put himself in danger, he knew he had to. No matter what concerns he may have, Alex always insisted on completing his missions despite all that was on the line. He hadn't admitted it to anyone yet (and he certainly had no intention of doing so,) but Desmond was _scared_. He was truly, deeply scared of all that Alex so calmly took on, what might happen to his precious love. He was resilient, yes, but he was by absolutely no means invincible. Regardless of his fears, with a last squeeze of his hand and a kiss for luck, he let Alex go, silently praying for his boyfriend's well-being.

#03 - Light

He could never get lost when he was with Desmond. He didn't know what it was, but with him, he saw everything clearly, saw the truth behind things. It was as though Desmond was a beam of light in the darkness, a lighthouse that he could go to for safety. Alex only hoped he could return the feeling.

#04 - Darkness

Desmond's face would forever be burned into Alex's mind. Even when he was all alone, plunged in darkness, he could still see his love's handsome face as if it were right in front of him.

#05 - Happiness

Desmond didn't think Alex knew how happy he made him. He was quiet, reserved, and rarely outwardly portrayed his own satisfaction, but he still showed displays of affection, like holding his hand in public and laying kisses on him whenever he saw fit. Desmond wouldn't have him any other way.

# 06 - Sadness

"What's wrong, Desmond?"

When those familiar brown eyes turned to him, it was easy to detect the hint of sadness in them. Alex knew that something big was upsetting him, so he offered the only comfort he knew; he wrapped Desmond in a protective embrace and rested his cheek on top of his head, listening to all of his woes.

#07 - Balance

There was no denying that Alex was the very embodiment of violence; he _ate_ people, for God's sake! He was destructive and cold, but when he was with Desmond, he simply couldn't bring himself to be either of those things. When interacting with his boyfriend, he would only ever be kind and gentle. Ultimately, Desmond was what kept him balanced.

# 08 - Anger

When he saw Desmond's body, resting against a wall while he pressed his hand to his side to stop the bleeding, he was filled to the brim with hot, boiling, uncontrollable anger. He turned to the group of Marine soldiers. He didn't know who was responsible, and, quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. As he walked threateningly toward the large collection of soldiers, both of his hands morphed into sharp, clawed appendages, and all hell broke loose.

# 09 - Honesty

If he was going to be completely honest with himself, he knew that he couldn't live without Alex. But, really, he could do without the constant bar fights when someone so much as ordered a drink from him. ("Alex, it's my _job_ to make them drinks! You can't be so damn possessive all the time!")

#10 - War

It seemed to both Alex and Desmond that Manhattan would always be a warzone. But, of all the people to fight with, they couldn't do better. Not only were they both skilled fighters, but they both knew they would give anything to keep the other safe, no matter what the cost.

A/N: Okay, let me just say, that this pairing is extremely addictive. So addictive, in fact, that I already have over half of these done. ^^" These won't be very long, as you've probably already guessed.

It seems to me that there isn't enough Alex/Desmond in the world. I'm not here to infect the whole damn site with it, but my goal is to just spread the love a little. I'll probably do a few oneshots, maybe even a chaptered story. Who knows! :D

Anyways, useless crap aside, what do you think? I can't say I'm entirely satisfied with this little bunch, but I did the best I could. Like, love, or hate it, let me know. _Constructive_ criticism and tips are greatly appreciated. :)


	2. 11 to 20

**100 Theme Challenge**

**ProtoCreed – Alex/Desmond**

**Themes 11-20**

#11 - Peace

Sometimes, when the fighting stopped for just a moment, Desmond liked to lean against Alex and close his eyes for just a little while. He knew it wouldn't last—he didn't expect it to—but he was determined to enjoy those few precious moments of peace. A smile graced his features when Alex wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They would cherish the moment together.

#12 - Water

Desmond was trying—he really was—to hide the amused smile that tugged at his lips and stifle the laughter than wanted to escape so badly. But he was never good at hiding things from Alex. The older male scowled at him; Desmond couldn't help but think it was kind of cute. It wasn't his fault he fell in the pond!

#13 - Fire

When his young lover climbed on top of him and initiated a deep, breathtaking kiss, Alex felt a fire light in his belly. The heat spread throughout his entire body, all the way to his toes and fingertips, and he immediately knew that it was going to be a good night.

#14 - Beauty

He was the most beautiful person Desmond had ever seen. His rugged features, his soft, curly brown hair, his well-built body—he just couldn't get enough of any of it. He would be content to just stare at him all day long, but he decided that Alex was most beautiful when he was bent over him, pleasuring the both of them until they reached completion together.

#15 - Spring

Desmond had always genuinely enjoyed springtime—he liked the warming weather and the return of green to the grass and trees. But despite the fact that it was steadily getting warmer, it was still fairly chilly. So when his older lover dropped his jacket on his shoulders while they were walking one day, stating that Desmond looked a bit cold when given a questioning stare, he decided he liked springtime even more.

#16 - Summer

It was so stiflingly hot that summer. So hot, in fact, that when practically every person in the city cranked their air conditioners up as high as they could go, Manhattan started having rolling blackouts. Alex and Desmond were stuck in a small apartment with no air conditioner, no power, and nothing interesting to do to distract them from the heat. Despite all this, though, Desmond would always cling to Alex for comfort, no matter how hot it got.

#17 - Autumn

Alex would never understand what Desmond found so attractive about the dying leaves in early autumn, but if it made him happy, he would take his hand and stroll around town with him anyway.

#18 - Winter

If he was going to be completely honest, Alex probably preferred winter to summer. The air was bitingly cold, sure, but it gave him a good excuse to stay inside and curl up with Desmond by the fire.

#19 - Angels

Alex didn't know what an angel was. He didn't know if it was a soul that had been detached from its mortal body. He didn't know if it was a winged servant of God. But looking at Desmond's smiling face, he knew that his young lover was the closest to a real angel as he'd ever get.

# 20 - Demons

Desmond certainly had his own personal demons. Everyone did. He knew that Alex did, and he was amazed at how well he handled them. It was hard for his older lover, but he was going to be there for him to offer support, because Alex did the same for him.

A/N: Suppose I did a little better this time, but I'm still indecisive. :/

I've decided to post two chapters at once this time, because I'm not entirely sure how regular my posts will be. I'll try to post at least once a week, but I'm not promising anything.

Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish. :)


	3. 21 to 30

**100 Theme Challenge**

**ProtoCreed – Alex/Desmond**

**Themes 21-30**

#21 - Rain

It was so horribly cliché, but he couldn't help it. Desmond loved rain. When it rained, he was able to coax Alex into escorting him around town, despite the droplets falling on their heads and the puddles splashing beneath their feet. But if he was going to tell the truth, the only reason Desmond loved rain so much was because then he could romantically kiss Alex like they did in movies.

#22 - Love

Alex wasn't very familiar with the sensation of love. He wasn't used to giving it, or receiving it. But what else could he do with Desmond? That man meant _everything_ to him. And he meant everything to Desmond. So it was only fair that he treated him with the utmost care and reserved his rare moments of gentleness for when they were alone. No, Alex didn't love many things, but he was certain that he would always love Desmond.

#23 - Hate

Alex hated the virus that infected his body and what it did to him; but somehow, through the purity of his heart, Desmond was able to look past that and love him just the way he was. Alex would always be grateful.

#24 - Home

There was nothing Alex loved more than to be able to come home, undress, shower, eat, kiss Desmond senseless, and drown in the pleasures of spending the night with his young love.

#25 - Clouds

Sometimes, when he was bored, Desmond liked to find images in the clouds. He liked to let his imagination run free and create his own interpretations of the fluffy white things in the sky. But then Alex would come home. Desmond liked looking at clouds, but he would always prefer to look at Alex.

#26 - Sky

Alex looked down at the military base below him. It was teeming with soldiers, all equipped with assault rifles or submachine guns or even rocket launchers. Tanks sat at the ready on all sides of the fortress and he knew that many were able to call even more recruits with almost no effort. Blowing a sigh out of the side of his mouth, Alex came to the conclusion that it was going to be a long night. As he looked up at the sky, he briefly wondered if Desmond was looking out of their bedroom window, at the same sky. He heaved another sigh as he snuck off to consume a soldier.

#27 - Stars

It was a long drive out, but Alex knew he couldn't deny those sweet brown eyes he loved so much. So, whenever Desmond asked, the two of them drove out to a nice, flat countryside just outside of the city limits. Once there, Desmond would excitedly exit the car and invite Alex to lie next to him on the soft green grass. As his young lover pointed out the different constellations to him, Alex would take the moment and cherish it, because he knew he couldn't find anything like this in the city of New York.

#28 - Passion

Desmond didn't complain when Alex pinned him to the bed and his tongue invaded his mouth in a fit of fiery passion. As his older lover shed their clothes, he wrapped both his arms and his legs around him. He needed this just as much as Alex did.

#29 - Music

Desmond never really knew what kind of music Alex liked. He'd always assumed he listened to metal or hard rock, or maybe even rap, simply because it just seemed to suit him and his attitude. But when he walked into their room one day, finding Alex laid out on the bed with low, almost sad music playing from the stereo, he felt a little sad himself. Wordlessly, he climbed into the bed with the blue-eyed male and just laid there with him.

#30 - Blood

Alex had never been bothered by blood. He always dealt with the stuff, and it never scared him or made him uncomfortable before. But now, watching the blood trickle from a wound on Desmond's side, he'd never felt so sick.

A/N: Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed! I think I'm getting better at these (or, I _hope_ I am, rather.)

Leave a review if you wish. :)


	4. 31 to 40

**100 Theme Challenge**

**ProtoCreed – Alex/Desmond**

**Themes 31-40**

#31 - Heartbeat

Desmond was fascinated by Alex's heartbeat. It was just a normal heartbeat, regularly and steadily thumping in his chest, ensuring his life. But the young assassin just loved to feel and listen to it. When the two stood close together, he would place his hand on Alex's chest, or lay his head there when they curled up together. But his favorite way to feel Alex's heartbeat, he decided, was when they were chest to chest, wracked with pleasure, their hearts beating as one.

#32 - Fight

It was a very rare occurrence when Alex and Desmond were on different sides. But when they were, they refused to talk to each other, refused to accept defeat, and refused to admit they were wrong. If it was a particularly bad fight, Alex would spend the night on the couch while Desmond tried (and failed) to sleep in the suddenly too-big bed. But it never lasted more than a day. Usually, it didn't even last the night. Because Alex would leave the couch and Desmond would leave the bed and they'd meet in the middle, whispering apologies and clutching at each other desperately.

#33 - Morning

Alex was definitely _not_ a morning person. If he had it his way, he would lay in bed all day, escaping the outside world and the troubles that chased him. But Desmond loved to wake up in the morning and take on the day, and what could Alex do but follow? Besides, the bed just wasn't as inviting when Desmond wasn't in it.

#34 - Night

Desmond definitely had his fair share of quirks, but none were quite as obvious as when he was tired. Late at night, when the moon had long since made an appearance, he was just unpredictable. Sometimes he would wake Alex up and climb on top of him, ready for a nice romp, and sometimes he would glue himself to the older man's side, sleepily chattering on about absolutely nothing until he finally tired himself out. And then there were times when it seemed he was more drunk than tired, even once happily proclaiming to Alex that he was ready for the day they finally settled down and had kids. It was times like those when Alex _really _just had no idea what to do.

#35 - Hurt

Despite his bright exterior and happy attitude, Desmond had his scars, both emotional and physical, and upon discovering them, Alex vowed to himself that he would never hurt the young assassin any more than he already was.

#36 - Burn

Alex enjoyed the tingling sensation that remained on his skin after he and Desmond touched. He liked the airy feeling in his stomach when they looked each other in the eyes. He savored the warmth that spread in his chest when they hugged. He could drown in the euphoric feeling he experienced when they made love. But he just _loved_ the burning sensation he got when they kissed, warming his lips and twisting his insides pleasantly.

#37 - Colors

Desmond liked the bright, flashy colors that decorated the signs and establishments of New York City, but he preferred the electric mixes of blue in Alex's eyes.

#38 - Breath

Alex just didn't understand how Desmond could steal all the breath from his lungs with just a single look. Idly, he wondered if he'd picked up the skill during his training to become an assassin.

#39 - Soldier

Alex would do anything for Desmond. He would fight through thousands of infected, shield him from an array of bullets, even pick fights with random guys on the street that so much as looked at them wrong, just because he wanted to protect him. But right now, Desmond was comfortably seated in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and mouth hot and open against his, asking him to do dirty, unspeakable things to him. Who was Alex to deny Desmond anything he wanted? _You've got your orders, soldier._

#40 - Warmth

If Desmond ever got cold, he immediately sought heat from Alex, because nothing could warm him up faster than the feeling he got when his older lover invited him to curl up next to him; the feeling of a furnace opening in his chest, the heat threading through his limbs and up to his face.

A/N: The last line in #39 was inspired by _Silent Hill: Homecoming_. Just thought I should throw that out there, just in case people started asking questions, because I'm pretty certain they're lyrics to Alex's theme song. I'm also a paranoid mofo. ;)

Also, my friend Laney put the idea in my head for #34. She drew a picture of Alex and Desmond with their child in between them and it was so adorable I just had to put it in here.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish. :)


	5. 41 to 50

**100 Theme Challenge**

**ProtoCreed – Alex/Desmond**

**Themes 41-50**

#41 - Cold

Desmond would never sleep in the bed he shared with Alex when he was on a mission. He would much rather camp out on the couch, waiting up all night for him if he had to. Because the bed was just far too cold without his older lover there.

#42 - Silence

There was silence between them. Neither Alex nor Desmond spoke a word. They didn't need to; they were perfectly content as they were, lying together in the faint glow of the television.

#43 - Dream

Normally, Alex didn't remember his dreams. That was fine with him, because more often than not, he dreamt about Desmond, and why did he need a dream when the real thing was right there next to him?

#44 - Nightmare

He awoke with a start, his forehead drenched in a cold sweat. Absentmindedly, he wiped away the drops with his palm. Desmond didn't usually have nightmares, but when he did, they left him scared out of his wits. The images replayed in his mind, making him tremble uncontrollably. He jumped and almost cried out in fear when a hand tenderly laid itself on his arm. Looking to his right, he looked into the familiar, sympathetic blue eyes of Alex. Bless him, he understood the situation and didn't ask any questions. With a quiet whimper, Desmond scooted over to Alex and laid his head on his shoulder, finding the comfort he wished for there.

#45 - Defense

Alex rarely opened up to people—the only people who really understood him were Desmond, Dana, and a choice few other acquaintances. When he walked down the street, his hands were shoved in his pockets and he sometimes looked at the ground as he traveled. And, of course, his hood was always up. They were small, simple habits of his, but they were also his way of building a defense wall around himself. Desmond understood this, and never pried into Alex's business because he knew he'd been hurt before. Besides, Alex would tell him when he was ready.

#46 - Different

Alex was different. He wasn't just a regular person, for obvious reasons. But Desmond didn't mind, because, well, he was different, too.

#47- Smile

Desmond rarely got to see Alex actually smile. Occasionally, a predatory or self-assured smirk would stretch across his face, or he would offer a lopsided grin. But the moments when his lips curved upward in a small (and what Desmond would classify as cute) smile, he fell in love with Alex all over again.

#48 - Pride

Alex watched as Desmond trained with his ancestors, while he twisted and turned and easily perfected the moves he was being taught. He could only think of how proud he was of his little assassin.

#49 - Confusion

Desmond just didn't understand how Alex did it. How could he make him so painstakingly nervous but make him feel so completely secure at the same time?

#50 - Truth

Okay, he'll come clean. The truth is, he's totally, completely, head-over-heels in love with Alex Mercer. He didn't know how it happened and, quite frankly, he didn't care. Hell, he didn't have _time_ to worry about trivial things like that. He had to make himself presentable and figure out a way to get what he wanted.

A/N: Sooooo… I just finished [PROTOTYPE2]…and, as you can imagine, I'm pretty pissed off about it. Hell, any Alex Mercer fan would be! I'm not gonna let out any spoilers, just in case there are some sweet, sweet ignorant people out there who haven't played the game yet. (Don't take offense to the ignorant part…trust me, it's a term of endearment.)

They say ignorance is bliss. And they are damn right. Knowledge fucks me over every time.

I'm going to return the game and pretend like it never happened now.

Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish. :)


	6. 51 to 60

**100 Theme Challenge**

**ProtoCreed – Alex/Desmond**

**Themes 51-60**

#51- Scars

Both Alex and Desmond had scars. There were almost too many to count. But that didn't matter to either of them; they were merely reminders that if they could get through the past hardships that brought on those scars, they could handle any hardships that came in the future. And they could do it together this time.

#52 - Confession

"I love you," Alex said quietly into Desmond's ear. The younger's brown eyes widened and his heart did a little relay in his chest. God knew how long he'd been waiting to hear those three little words, and now that he finally was, he was totally unprepared. His eyes wet with unshed tears, a small smile graced his lips, and the embrace he was sharing with Alex suddenly became a lot tighter.

"I love you, too."

#53 - Time

Alex didn't know how it was possible, but when he was with Desmond, time seemed to pass far too slowly to really get enough of him, but passed far too quickly to really stop and cherish the moment.

#54 - Wishes

Desmond wished for a lot of things. Most of the things he wished for were silly and impossible, but he liked to wish anyway, if only to amuse himself. Sometimes, he wondered what Alex would wish for. He thought up about a hundred different things that his lover could want, so when he asked him and he said, "Nothing," he was certainly thrown for a loop. Alex picked up on his shock and fought back a blush as he said, "I don't wish for anything because I have everything I want—I have you."

#55 - Lost

Yup. They were hopelessly lost. Despite having lived in New York for a good portion of his life, Alex had never been to this part of the city before, and couldn't figure out how to get back or to where they were going if you gave him a map and compass. Desmond was smugly looking ahead of them, having predicted this very predicament they were in, and it, combined with his inability to find an exit, was really starting to irritate Alex. But when Desmond affectionately caressed his cheek and suddenly started undoing his belt, he forgot all about it and broke out in a grin. He liked where this was going.

#56 - Promise

Alex was seriously tired of all these Marine jackasses and had half a mind to just ram a helicopter into their base building, but he'd promised Desmond he would be careful. He didn't think jumping out of a flaming helicopter would be considered safe.

#57 - Memories

It was just a normal day. Alex was walking back to the apartment he shared with his sister when he accidentally bumped into someone. Out of habit, he half-turned to mutter, "Sorry," when the same person turned to do the same. Their eyes met and a flood of memories rushed into Alex's mind. The memory of entering a bar in Times Square and chatting up the bartender was still buzzing in his skull when he murmured, "Desmond?" The young man looked surprised, but incredibly happy at the same time. Launching himself at Alex, he wrapped him in a hug and cried out his name. They got a lot of curious glances, but neither of them could care less. Tightly hugging Desmond to him, he whispered, "I can't believe I found you…"

#58 - Fever

Since being infected with the BLACKLIGHT virus, Alex had become resistant to most common sicknesses. Resistant, not impervious. It was a rare occurrence, but he did occasionally get sick. So when Desmond woke up one day to Alex violently coughing in their bathroom, his face flushed and hot, he immediately ordered him to bed. The fever was minor, but he still wasn't taking any chances. How could he?

#59 - Senses

If there was ever something that Alex could find enjoyable about the virus that infected him, it would definitely be his enhanced senses. That way, he could see Desmond even in the dark, hear even the quietest moans he tried to stifle, smell his sweet scent even from a distance, taste every single flavor he had to offer, and feel him gently breathing next to him as he slept.

#60 - Greed

When it came to Desmond, Alex was greedy. He wanted him every waking moment of the day, and even when he was sleeping, he clutched to him like a lifeline. Greed was a sin, but there was absolutely nothing sweeter.

A/N: …I totally just realized how sickeningly sweet I'm making some of these. Oh, well. Can you blame me? I'm a hopeless romantic:3 Besides, I have sort of a fetish with Alex being his usual broody self to everyone but Desmond.

I'm still not over [PROTOTYPE2].

Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish. :)


	7. 61 to 70

**100 Theme Challenge**

**ProtoCreed – Alex/Desmond**

**Themes 61-70**

Broken

When Alex learned that Dana had become infected, just another mindless zombie that roamed the streets, he didn't take it well. How could he? One of the few people that he really cared about was certainly going to die. Most people wouldn't have noticed his inner turmoil, what with his stoic demeanor, but Desmond knew better. He understood just how upset Alex was; hell, he was upset himself. But it was so much worse for Alex, so Desmond took on the role of the person who was going to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart.

Emotions

Lately, Desmond had been having difficulty controlling his emotions. The tiniest little arguments with Alex had him screaming until he was red in the face and something as little as him accidentally running over a toad had him sobbing like a child. He even teared up a little when Alex offered romantic gestures as regular as "I love you." He didn't know if he had some kind of hormonal problem or something, but he was surprised at how well Alex was handling him.

Power

Alex was powerful. He could pick up and throw objects as heavy as tanks with ease, sprint up the sides of buildings as if he were still horizontal, and he could jump from roof to roof like they were hurdles. Despite his immense power, though, Desmond would always have him wrapped around his finger.

Safety

The safest place in whole world was, without a single doubt, in Alex's arms. They were warm and comfortable, and no matter what, they would always be open, awaiting Desmond's arrival.

Cry

Desmond didn't usually cry. He was pretty good about keeping his emotions in check. But sometimes, he just let the tears flow, because, really, there was nothing else he could do. Alex hated seeing Desmond cry, though, and would give anything to make it stop. Even if it meant embarrassment for himself. So if he had to shove his face in a bowl of cereal just to make him laugh, then so be it.

Fantasy

He couldn't help it. Desmond was just too irresistible. Alex often fantasized about him during the day and dreamt about him at night. _This_ particular fantasy was a very, _very_ good one, and he would've liked for it to last for much longer, but his alarm clock broke through his peaceful sleep and his eyes snapped open. With an irritated growl, he smacked the damn thing to silence its chirping. Might as well wake Desmond, too. He had a slight problem that he needed help with.

Goodbye

Alex never said goodbye to Desmond when he went on missions. He always told him he loved him, just in case, but never goodbye—because it just _wasn't_ a goodbye. It was just an indefinite "see you later."

Danger

Desmond loved danger. He was always in it for the thrill of the chase, that sweet, sweet adrenaline rush. He wondered if, maybe, that was part of the reason he loved Alex. That man was _dangerous_, and, God, he loved it.

Bravery

Desmond really admired how brave Alex was. The man took on a barrage of bullets and mutated monsters and God knows what else, and he didn't even falter. He stared in the face of death and spit. Desmond wished he was as brave as Alex—if he was, he'd probably have the courage to tell him all the things he was too embarrassed to admit.

Tomorrow

Alex never knew what the next day held. He didn't know if it would be better or worse. But if he had Desmond, he would get through it.

A/N: There's this running joke between me and Laney, who drew Alex and Desmond's child, about Alex faceplanting in cereal to make Desmond laugh. It makes us laugh hysterically, but you guys were probably just like -.- da fuq? Oh, well. :)

Don't you guys just hate it when a good dream is interrupted? Happens all the time!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish. :)


	8. 71 to 80

**100 Theme Challenge**

**ProtoCreed – Alex/Desmond**

**Themes 71-80**

#71 - Fireworks

Every now and again, when the city was celebrating a special occasion or holiday, they would light fireworks above the tallest buildings so everyone could see. Because Desmond liked them so much, Alex would pick him up, make sure he had a good grip, and leap to the top of a skyscraper for the best view. He enjoyed the fireworks himself, but the lights were prettier when reflected in the chocolate-colored eyes of his companion.

#72 - Fate

Alex didn't believe in fate—he thought that you made your own story by yourself. He didn't know what he'd ever done to deserve Desmond, but he seemed to be doing the right thing, so he didn't plan on changing a goddamn thing.

#73 - Cuddle

He loved being warm, he loved being comfortable, and he loved being safe. So naturally Desmond loved cuddling with Alex and did it whenever possible.

#74 - Kiss

He was left breathless when Alex kissed him. Just the lightest touch of his lips sent tremors through his body and made his heart swell with love. Desmond would never, ever, not even in a million years, tire of Alex's kisses. He would also never tire of the affection that shined in his lover's eyes when _he_ kissed _him_.

#75 - Care

To Alex, Desmond was simply precious. Something to be pampered and cared for. Sometimes, when they were alone, he would just stare at Desmond and admire how perfect he was, how delicate and fragile. Because of this, he constantly worried about him and did his best to protect him. Being an assassin, Desmond could take care of himself quite well, and Alex knew that. But he couldn't help it. He went to extremes sometimes, but he always only meant well. Desmond occasionally classified him as a worrywart, but he would just shrug his shoulders and state that it was his job to take care of him.

#76 - Heaven

Alex wasn't entirely sure if he would make it to heaven, due to the crimes that he'd inevitably committed during his quest to do good. Maybe he would go to hell, but being with Desmond was heaven on earth, so he'd enjoy it while it lasted.

#77 - Sleep

Desmond always tried—he really, really tried—to stay awake when Alex was. But humans needed sleep, and Alex didn't (which was entirely unfair.) Desmond was sure that Alex was silently making fun of him, due to the amused smile he wore when he fought the impossible battle to stay awake, but he didn't care. He got the last laugh when Alex ended up having to serve as his mattress until he decided he wanted to get up (which wouldn't be anytime soon.)

#78 - Crawl

If he had no other means, Alex would get on his hands and knees and _crawl_ to Desmond, because he needed him more than anything he'd ever needed before.

#79 - Perfection

In Desmond's eyes, Alex was perfection. He admired him, looked up to him, maybe even envied him. But Alex loved him just the way he was, and he knew that, so he decided he didn't need to change.

#80 - Desperation

Desmond wasn't waking up. Why wasn't he waking up? He wasn't hurt that bad, was he? Alex's mind was a jumbled mess of worry and fear and a thousand other things, but he had to focus, think. In an act of desperation, he kissed Desmond hard. That had to work! It was what they did in the movies and stories, right? If the princess didn't wake up, a kiss from her true love would surely make her eyes open, even if she was dead! Well, it was Alex's last hope, and he was kissing Desmond harder than he ever had before. The kiss was bruising, even hurt a little bit, but _it had to work_. He had a whole new view on life when a pair of pretty brown eyes stared at him through the kiss.

A/N: I tooooootally exaggerated how "delicate" Desmond is in #75, but it worked, so don't judge me. :) And of _course_ kissing him woke him up! Life is _obviously_ a fairytale where anything that happens in movies and stories is _totally_ real. Obviously.

Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish. :)


	9. 81 to 90

**100 Theme Challenge**

**ProtoCreed – Alex/Desmond**

**Themes 81-90**

#81 - Scream

Desmond was a screamer. It was as simple as that. Touch him in the right place, whisper the right things in his ear, and he'd go nuts, opening his mouth and voicing his pleasure. He didn't care how loud he was. Alex always briefly wondered if the apartments around them could hear him, but decided he didn't care. Hey, at least if they could, they'd know he was doing a good job.

#82 - Smother

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when he was asleep, Alex would unknowingly squeeze Desmond too tight, waking the other man instantly. Other times, he would fall asleep on top of him, resting his entire weight on his companion's smaller frame. Desmond occasionally wondered if Alex would end up suffocating him, but decided he didn't mind. If it was too much, he could always wake him up. Besides, he didn't mind being smothered by Alex.

#83 - Whisper

When they were alone, late at night, Alex and Desmond would lie in bed, their hands clasped, softly whispering the things they didn't get the chance to tell the other during the day.

#84 - Mirror

Desmond always had the same bright, happy smile on his face when he was with Alex. The blue-eyed man couldn't help but mirror the look, because if Desmond was happy, then so was he.

#85 - Dance

Alex loved to spar with Desmond. He was quick and elusive, but also strong enough to deflect his attacks and execute his own. When they moved together, it was like a careful dance, something well-practiced and done perfectly.

#86 - Patience

Desmond's patience was wearing thin; he wanted Alex and he wanted him now, damn it!

#87 - Frozen

Alex froze when Desmond kissed him. He liked the kid—he always had—but he'd never imagined the feelings could be mutual. He'd never allowed himself. He smiled through the kiss and returned it, idly wondering if the kid knew what he was getting himself into.

#88 - Nervous

His heart racing a mile a minute, Alex nervously paced around the apartment, fingering the velvet box in his pocket. What if Desmond said no? What if he said yes? What if the marriage soured before it even began? What if he couldn't handle a wedding? Doubts and worries flashed, left, then appeared again in Alex's mind, almost as if his conscience _enjoyed_ his inner turmoil.

"I'm home!" Desmond called from the front door.

A sweat drop ran down Alex's forehead. He wiped it away irritably. Guess it's now or never…

#89 - Challenge

Pleasing Alex was a challenge. He was so stoic all the time, Desmond really couldn't tell what he was thinking sometimes. At first, he was trying too hard, trying not to displease Alex so much for fear of losing him. But then Alex told him (hesitantly, and, to Desmond's shock, with a hint of a blush,) that he didn't need to try, because he loved him with all his perks and faults.

#90 - Pout

Desmond was just too cute when he pouted. His lower lip jutted out, his brows furrowed, and his arms crossed, a clear sign that he was unhappy at how unfair things were. More often than not, it failed to make Alex feel sorry for whatever it is he did; regardless, he always apologized anyway, though never right away, because it was just so _cute_.

Laney and I have too much fun discussing the future lives of Alex and Desmond. Our topic this time was Alex's marriage proposal. Don't you just think it'd be adorable?

Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish. :)


	10. 91 to 100

**100 Theme Challenge**

**ProtoCreed – Alex/Desmond**

**Themes 91-100**

#91 - Sulk

He wasn't sulking. Despite Desmond's best attempts to convince him otherwise, Alex was _not_ sulking. He was _not_ upset that some random guy had hit on _his_ Desmond, and he was _not_ mad that he had pulled him from kicking the sorry bum's ass. What he just couldn't understand was why Desmond had restrained him. "It's not worth it, Alex," he'd said. Not worth it? Since when was protecting what _rightfully belonged to you_ not worth it? Besides, that asshole needed to learn his lesson! As if he wasn't irritated enough, Desmond felt it was appropriate to keep flashing knowing glances and amused smiles his way. He swore, if he did it one more time, he would _give_ him something to smile about.

#92 - Embarrassment

Desmond did the cutest things when he was embarrassed. Alex didn't try to embarrass him intentionally, but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy the view. His cheeks colored the prettiest shade of red and he would smile shyly, averting his eyes to avoid becoming even more flustered. "Alex…" he would whine, pressing his face into his neck and digging his chin into his collarbone in a futile attempt to hide himself. Alex would let him, but not without laughing quietly to himself at how cute his little lover was.

#93 - Obsession

Alex was only slightly obsessed with Desmond. He just thought about him all day, worrying about him and dreaming about him and wondering if he missed him as much as he missed him. He just saw his face everywhere he looked. He just dug around in the closet to find his clothes so he could breathe in the faint scent of him. He just sat at home, for hours at a time sometimes, waiting for his return. Alex was only slightly obsessed with Desmond. Only slightly.

#94 - Possession

Desmond would never admit it, but he was downright possessive when it came to Alex. His older lover was undoubtedly attractive, and he wasn't the only one who noticed. When they walked around the city, heads would turn (both men and women) and watch as Alex walked by. Desmond understood their fascination; he just didn't like it. So whenever he caught someone staring, he would get Alex's undivided attention, smile sweetly, declare his love for him, and kiss him right in front of everyone, showing off what was his. Alex didn't understand why he did it so often, but, hey, he wasn't complaining.

#95 - Stealth

Desmond was very grateful for his acute senses. Alex just loved to sneak up on him and try to attack him from behind. Sometimes he succeeded, but the tables certainly turned when Desmond turned around to attack him first.

#96 - Smoke

The two sat in a companionable silence as the building burned before them. Another infected building taken care of. The smoke billowed up thickly, obscuring and tainting the sky further, but Desmond didn't mind. He should've picked up on the acrid scent of the smoke, but he didn't; his nose was buried in the crook of Alex's neck, inhaling his scent and everything that was him.

#97 - Rhythm

Desmond could easily pick up and move to the rhythm of a song, but he preferred to move along with the familiar, enjoyable rhythm that Alex set when they made love.

#98 - Imagine

Desmond liked to imagine what his future with Alex could hold. Maybe the two of them would always protect the city of Manhattan, putting their lives in danger for the safety of others. Perhaps they would find a nice, quiet place to live and raise children. Or maybe they would just hide away somewhere and indulge only in each other. He didn't know, but he couldn't wait to find out.

#99 - Hero

Alex was Desmond's hero. There was no doubt about it. He was strong and brave and rebellious, the epitome of a bad boy, but he was gentle and loving for Desmond. Only for Desmond. If he was ever distressed, he felt secure in the knowledge that he could count on Alex to save him from whatever he was running from.

#100 - Endings

They lived only for each other. They fought only for each other. Together, they could overcome any obstacle that they crossed. Together, they could be happy. They didn't know what the future held for them, but, hand-in-hand, Alex and Desmond would _get_ their happy ending.

I'm kind of sad that these are done. :( I loved writing them so much and became so accustomed to doing it that, now that it's done, I just don't know what to do!

I also want to thank Laney for all her inspiration. Love you, darling! 3

And most of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this little bunch of drabbles to their favorites. It really means a lot!

I'm not entirely sure what I'll do next. I'm still hooked on this pairing, so expect more Alex and Desmond:) If you've any ideas on what I should write about, feel free to share. Until next time.

P.S. I feel the need to inform you that pronouns are pains in the ass. Truest thing I've ever said.


End file.
